unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Remi/History
History Remi grew up in family of Elite-Tiers who didn't discriminate based on hierarchy. Her ideology and worldviews likely stemmed from this. At some point Remi battled Cecile for the position of Queen of Wellston and won.Chapter 65 After Remi dethroned Cecile as Queen and Seraphina ascended to Ace, the matter of who would take over as Jack arose. Arlo wanted Cecile to take the role due to her power, but Remi was against it. After days of fruitless arguing, Seraphina put and end to the matter by choosing Blyke. Arlo was furious with her decision, seeing it as a betrayal of the hierarchy; ever since his relationship with Seraphina soured.Chapter 80 Plot Season 1 Beginning is beyond any of us.]] During the time of the month when the Wellston cafeteria served the Triple Chocolate Cake, Remi was able to call dibs on the last slice. Unfortunately for her, Arlo was able to swipe the cake before Remi was able to grab it. Despite Arlo's taunts and higher power level, Remi challenged him to a fight.Prologue Exactly how the fight went down was unknown, but in John's trigonometry clas, Remi was seen eating the cake, implying that Arlo either lost or willingly gave up the cake.Chapter 1 Turf War While Remi was originally going to battle against the Royals of Agwin High School, at some undetermined point, Remi left to attend a family matter, and Seraphina had to substitute as Queen.Chapter 13 Investigation The day after she returned, Remi attended school that day and studied with Blyke in order to make up her exams. When Remi asked the Jack what she missed, Blyke told her that Seraphina had turned against Arlo during the Turf Wars. However, she already knew this due to all the other students talking about it. Blyke suggested that Remi, as Queen, should stop Seraphina and Arlo from fighting, but she refused knowing that the two always had some beef with one another and that both of them were more powerful than she was. When Blyke asked her why she had to leave during the turf wars, she revealed that her brother was murdered.Chapter 23 Later that day, Remi was in the hall noticed her brother's vigilante name, X-Static, on the Death Pool flyer. Out of grief and anger, Remi burned the flyer and walked away.Chapter 24 At the Wellston dorms, Remi stopped by Seraphina and Elaine's dorm. Rejecting Elaine's offer of tea, Remi immediately went into Seraphina's room and noticed something wrong with Seraphina's teddy bear. However, she ignored it and thanked Seraphina for substituting as Queen; in return, Seraphina thanked Remi for taking the Queen's burden off her shoulders. While the two were talking, Seraphina noticed that Remi was distracted by her bear. Remi told Seraphina that she sensed a weird circuit within the bear and asked Seraphina if she could open the bear up. The two realized that the circuit was a tracking device and that they should be careful; they were powerful, but they were not invincible.Chapter 25 Suspension Remi was walking along with Blyke down the hallway when she noticed John on the floor gathering his papers. Instead of ignoring John, Remi instead helped him pick up the papers. Unfortunately, Remi's act of sympathy triggered a memory that John had of Claire, causing him to slap her hand and call her some colourful words. Blyke was about ready to beat up John, but Remi stopped him and walked off.Chapter 33 True Colours According to Blyke, Rei's death has deeply scarred Remi as she had become more quiet and passive. In hopes to cheer her up, Isen suggests that he, Blyke, and Remi hang out together.Chapter 45 Trio Trouble As part of Blyke and Isen's plan to cheer her up, Remi went with the two of them to Kovoro Mall. While Isen was picking out pens at the U-Mart, Remi playfully engaged Blyke in a volleyball fight. Remi cried with her two friends while watching the Siren's Lament movie. After the movie, in hopes of winning an easy prize, Blyke and Isen dragged Remi to Ability Gauge Vendor. When she was handed her prize however, Remi recognized the bear from her last encounter with Seraphina and immediately pulled the transmitter out of the bear. While Blyke and Isen tried to apprehend the Vendor, a smoke bomb went off, distracting the trio.Chapter 48 Once Isen located the runaway vendor with his Hunter ability, the trio gave chase and broke a wall in the process. While Blyke and Isen stayed to support her from the parking lot, Remi used her ability to catch up to the motorcycle. She was able to electrocute the Vendor and his accomplice off the motorcycle but was stopped when she was tackled by Merin, giving the criminal duo time to escape. Initially thinking that the guard was unconscious, Remi began to search for the criminals, but was taken under custody by a conscious Merin.Chapter 49 After realizing that the trio were from Wellston Private High School, Payton realized that he arrested innocents and under Blyke's suggestion, left to check the security tapes. With the guard's back turned, Remi quietly laughed at Isen and Blyke's obscene gestures. While Isen had thoughts about breaking his handcuffs, Remi talked about how the handcuffs served as the reminder that no matter strong someone may be, the authorities will always stop them. They then proceeded to exaggerate the events of her arrest. After Remi finished talking, Isen discussed with Blyke and Remi that EMBER was connected to the authorities; Remi also wanted Isen to write an article about EMBER to raise student awareness and introduce the idea that EMBER had something to do with the authorities. The conversation ended when Payton finished reviewing the tapes and returned. Before they could be released, he told the trio that they needed to make an official statement.Chapter 50 Monster Two days after the Kovoro Mall incident, Remi was called to Headmaster Vaughn's office with Blyke and Isen for their involvement in the incident. Luckily for the trio, Remi was able to clear up the entire situation with the Headmaster. After a few words of warning, the headmaster let the trio go back to class, but Remi was left wondering how the news of the mall incident became public knowledge so quickly and the identity of the anonymous writer.Chapter 52 Aftermath Curious about the anonymous reporter who made a story of the Kovoro Mall incident, Remi went in to see Cecile and requested her for the identity of the anonymous reporter. Instead of obeying the Queen's orders, however, Cecile decided to challenge Remi by making the queen assert her authority on her. Seeing that the Queen couldn't force her, Cecile began to criticize Remi for being a weak Queen and sent her off with a message, "You should learn from his (Rei) mistakes." Remi began to ponder these words as she saw the Death Pool flyer once again. She then texted Arlo, wondering if he had any time.Chapter 60 Apparently Arlo did have enough time as he was later seen waiting for Remi on a park bench. While he questioned the entire Korvoro Mall incident, Remi was able to deduce that the rumors about Arlo going to the infirmary were true. However, Arlo managed to keep the name of his attacker from her. She also revealed to Arlo about the Ability Gauge Vendor's Teddy Bears and their tracking devices; this and many other factors such as the rumors of Arlo's injury and the Kovoro Mall incident left the two royals to believe that someone is monitoring all the High-tiers.Chapter 61 Secrets With the recent events of high-tiers being monitored as well as her brother's death, Remi soon became obsessed with EMBER and assigned Isen to study their movement. Meanwhile, she assigned Blyke to raise awareness in the student body, by hanging flyers around the school. Her newfound obsession with EMBER worried both Blyke and Arlo, as her words could potentially sow panic and chaos within the school body. In hopes to talk some sense into her, Arlo invited Remi for a drink.Chapter 78 Remi was late for the meeting, however, as she was distracted by the news about another EMBER killing. While the two shared a drink, Arlo tried to dissuade Remi from obsessing over EMBER but only succeeded in triggering an outburst from the Queen. Angered with the lack of leads on EMBER and everyone else criticizing the vigilantes, Remi furiously defended the actions of the vigilantes and reminded Arlo that Rei also had similar ideals. She would have gone on if it were not for Melody pouring her drink on Remi to shut her up. The angered pinkette demanded an apology from the Agwin students, and when they refused, Arlo stood up and demanded the same. After a short tussle and Arlo trapping the two in his Barrier, Melody apologized to Remi and took off. However, Remi saw Arlo's methods as "too far" and angrily stormed off to wash her ruined outfit.Chapter 79 It appeared as if Arlo managed to dissuade Remi from further investigation on EMBER, and when approached by Blyke, she told him to drop the investigation. Vigilante Yet, Arlo's attempts to dissuade Wellston's queen were in vain, as Remi continued her investigation on the shadowy organization in secret. After noticing a limping Seraphina, she aided the Ace to the infirmary and realized that Seraphina was the second royal to get injured. Seraphina revealed to Remi that she had lost her ability and the gears in her head began to turn...Chapter 92 The thought of EMBER being able to take away abilities had led the Queen to investigate deeper into EMBER's machinations. However, her continued research has prevented her from spending time with Blyke and Isen, leaving the duo to barge into her room and discover ultimately discover her secret research. Remi chose to hide her research from her friends, thinking that they would not want to participate in a wild goose chase, but to her surprise, they decided to join and help her quest for vengeance against EMBER.Chapter 93 In order to attract EMBER's attention, Remi decided to follow in her brother's footsteps and chose to be a vigilante.Chapter 94 Donning the costume made by Blyke and choosing the name X-Rei, Remi, Blyke, and Isen set off to work, searching for criminals in hopes to attract EMBER's attention. Their first perpetrator was a mid-tier by the name of Waldo from the low-tier district of Branish. With their plans concrete and set in stone, the trio split into three groups, with Remi taking a train alone while Blyke and Isen took a separate train to Branish. Once all three of them reached the low-tier district, Remi suited up and began to patrol the area, communicating with Orange and Red via communicators. But during her patrol, Remi noticed the residents hiding themselves in their homes. Upon further inspection, Remi took notice of one of Waldo's goons braking into a blue-haired woman's house to collect some sort of "fee." After defeating the goon and saving the woman, X-Rei managed to glean new information about Waldo and how Branish came under his control. She saw firsthand how horrible the lower tiers were treated, and when more goons started to raid the house, Remi vowed to restore Branish, by defeating Waldo.Chapter 95 A battle ensued between X-Rei, and Waldo's other underlings, but even the combined might of Keesh, Bimel, Quinton and Weim stood no chance against the superhero. Only Quinton remained standing, and the superhero was about to interrogate him. Unfortunately, the goon X-Rei knocked out earlier managed to regain consciousness and held the blue-haired woman hostage. Before any serious damage could be done, however, Blyke shot the goon in the legs, forcing him to let the woman go. With the woman free and the other goons knocked out, Remi managed to get to get Quinton to lead her to Waldo.Chapter 97 From both Quinton and the blue-haired woman, Remi had head rumours of Waldo being a normal mid-tier, before gaining a unknown power boost that put him above the rest of Branish's population, but seeing the man firsthand made the superhero realize that Waldo was indeed stronger than any mid-tier. Despite Waldo's power boost, he was still of no match against Remi's high-tier Lightning, but he managed to force the vigilante into a defensive position after revealing that he set two men with a bomb to blow up innocent hostages should he be harmed. With X-Rei on the defensive, Waldo attempted to finish off the traitorous Quinton, but Remi took the blow for him and commanded Blyke and Isen to find those hostages while she continued to protect the unconscious underling. Remi remained on the defensive until Blyke and Isen defeated the guards with the bomb, allowing superhero to complete her mission by knocking Waldo unconscious. However, on Waldo's unconscious body, there were injection marks on his arms...Chapter 98 Waldo's tyranny over Branish had finally ended, giving Remi ample time to free the hostages from their prison. Among the many hostages was none other than Quinton's wife. However, despite their newfound freedom, the hostages grew wary of Remi's status as a high-tier, fearful that the vigilante had ulterior motives, but a grateful Quinton ordered the hostages to return to their homes and sleep soundly. Quinton then thanked Remi for saving Branish and told her that its residents can sleep soundly that night.Chapter 99 Change Elaine describes to Arlo how Blyke and Isen had charged into her room that night, asking for her help to heal Remi, who had been coughing blood. Chapter 103 Later, Remi, together with Blyke and Isen, plan their next target, Alana. Chapter 110 Soon after in Lewes, Remi battles Alana and quickly takes her down. She ties up Alana in an abandoned lot and interrogates her on the injection wounds on her arm. At first, Alana resists and Isen and Blyke tell Remi to zap Alana, but Remi refuses to and insists on compromising instead. Remi finds out that the source of these wounds were a type of ability-enhancing drug. Alana also takes Remi to a mysterious woman Volcan, who seems to be the source of the drug. Vigilante 2 .]] After Alana tries to get the drug free from Volcan, Volcan stabs her ruthlessly, killing her instantly. Volcan next goes to attack Remi, who dodges the attack, then takes in Volcan's sharp nails and flames. She goes into a brief flashback of Rei's death, then deduces that Volcan was EMBER. This realization fills her with rage and an intense thirst for revenge for her brother, she blasts lightning at Volcan, but Volcan proves to be extremely fast. As they battle on, it is clear that Remi is unable to outmatch Volcan on her own, even when managing to collapse Volcan once.Chapter 116 Blyke and Isen jump in to help her out, with Blyke sniping from above and Isen hauling Remi out of the fight.Chapter 117 They barely make it out, with Remi suffering from a stab in the side and a burnt right arm, and once back Blyke and Isen yell at Elaine to heal Remi again. Remi's arm is unable to be healed completely immediately, but she is at least put out of danger of death. Despite this, Remi still shows determination to continue pursuing Volcan again, but Isen quits and Blyke also disagrees with this idea.Chapter 118 The next morning, Remi is approached by Seraphina, who inquires about EMBER and related incidents. Chapter 119Remi tries her best to hide her wounded arm but Seraphina does notice anyway, despite not mentioning it. During school, Arlo catches Remi, even though she had taken a different path just to avoid him. Remi is peppered by questions about her Superhero actions and is berated harshly by Arlo. She remains quiet throughout this but snaps when Arlo demands that she hand over the existing information to the authorities, insisting that she would never give anything to the authorities.Chapter 120 Capture After hearing rumours about Isen's defeat at the hands of a masked attacker with multiple abilities, Remi and Blyke visited Isen at the infirmary. Much to her surprise, she discovered that Arlo, Elaine, and John were also in the infirmary, visiting Seraphina. Isen attempted to lie about his injuries, but neither Blyke nor Remi believed him and began to bombard Isen with questions. Blyke and Remi eventually left the infirmary once Isen told them to "let him recover."Chapter 131 Joker After leaving the infirmary, Blyke and Remi overhear two students talking about the masked attacker and approached them in hopes to gather more information. The two students revealed that the attacker had multiple abilities and witnessed him using a ranged explosion ability, a healing ability, and a strength-enhancing ability strong enough to overpower Isen. Remi suggested to Blyke that the meet up with Abel, who is one of the few students with an explosion ability, but once the two Royals made it up the roof, they found Abel, bloodied and unconscious. Once Abel had regained consciousness, the two began to ask about the attacker, and Abel told them that the attacker somehow managed to mirror his ability. With no leads on identifying the attacker, the two Royals carried Abel down to the infirmary.Chapter 133 Shortly after his battle against the Joker, Blyke was taken to the infirmary and remained unconscious until later that day, when Isen and Remi visited him. Once he woke up, he found himself injured to the point where it hurt to move and was furious about his loss. Blyke complained to his friends on how the attacker managed to best him with his own ability However, Remi deduced that the attacker didn't simply mirror abilities, but somehow managed to amplify them, a conjecture that Blyke and Isen both admitted was likely correct. Determined to stop the Joker, Remi vows to uncover the masked attacker's plans and put an end to his menace, a vow that Blyke agrees to.Chapter 139 After taking a difficult quiz the next day, Remi and Isen met up with Blyke, who appeared to be uneasy; the Jack told the two them that he had a hunch of the Joker's identity and told his two friends the reasons why he believes that John was the Joker. When Remi turned to Isen to ask for his thoughts, Blyke remembered how Isen had been looking up information about John as of recent times. Furious with Isen keeping the Joker's identity a secret, Blyke grabbed Isen by the collar and began to argue with his best friend until Remi stopped the two with her Lightning. Isen finally revealed to his friends about John's violent tendencies as well as Arlo's defeat, shocking both Blyke and Remi, and told them that he could not publish anything revealing John's alter-ego, due to their reputation being on the line and lack of proof. Remi then left to see Arlo and told him about her findings on the Joker. Though Arlo advised her to stay down after being defeated, Remi refused to do so and vowed to find the Joker's weakness.Chapter 146 Despite her bold proclamation, however, Remi became disheartened upon seeing John's old school record, which revealed that two years ago he was already stronger than Arlo is now.Chapter 148 A badly beaten Isen arrives sometime later, having been discovered by John while spying on him, and tells her and Blyke that Joker to come after her in two days. Remi then switches the subject to how Isen was discovered and concludes that, similar to her seeing electrical currents, John can see ability auras. Since Isen had previously successfully spied on John, Remi believes she has found Joker's weakness: range; he cannot copy abilities outside his sensory range. They thus plan for Remi to engage Joker while Blyke snipes him from a safe distance; however, Isen tells the two that Cecile has allied herself with Joker, giving him access to her ability at all times. Isen suggests they give up as they stand no chance against John, but Remi refused to let Joker continue his brutal beatdowns and decides to go talk to him, ignoring Blyke and Isen's claims of it being useless. Arriving at John's room just as he came back from a workout, the Joker angrily asked the Queen what she wanted, to which she answered that she wanted to talk.Chapter 149 Unfortunately, John had no interest in talking and forcefully shoved Remi aside. However, when he went into his room, Blyke stopped him from closing the door, forcing him to talk with Remi. Once inside, Remi tells John that she hopes they can come to a compromise, but John claimed he will not settle for that. Remi then revealed that she knew what John's goal was: to make people lose faith in high tiers. Her accusation caused John to rant about how high tiers abuse their powers and said rant made Remi recall Branish and the resentment the inhabitants had due to them having been abandoned by the Authorities. Realizing that the same thing was going on at Wellston and understanding the source John's anger, Remi vows to fix the school's broken system. John brushes her off as being naive, but Remi then points out his own hypocrisy by questioning him why he never did anything about this injustice himself.Chapter 150 When John defended himself by claiming he was only acting up because the high tiers failed, Remi told him that his methods will only make the situation worse. She tried to convince him that reform is possible by telling him how her brother, Rei, managed to stop the violence while he was King, only for John to claim that he failed since it returned. On top of rejecting her proposals, hearing John badmouth Rei caused Remi to become increasingly frustrated until she finally gave up. She then told John that she will see him in two days before angrily leaving the room, even brushing off Blyke and Isen when they asked her if she were alright.Chapter 151 The next day, while walking the hallway, Remi reflected on John's rant about high tiers when she came across a student beating up a low tier. When she asked what happened, the student revealed that the low tier bumped into her while the low tier tried to explain that it was an accident. While the student wanted to continue beating the low tier, Remi told her to stop, since he had already apologized. Forced to accept the Queen's order, the student angrily walked off while the low tier thanked Remi before running away. Now having seen the arrogance of the high tiers first hand, Remi was left wondering how she could fix such a broken system.Chapter 152 That night, after a final stratagy meeting before her fight with Joker, Remi told Blyke and Isen to get some rest. Going to bed herself, Remi suspected Joker would start with Cecile's ability, but was confident she could handle him due to her previous victory over Cecile and her experience fighting her own ability through Rei. She also concluded that her goal was not to defeat him, but to stall for Blyke to snipe him from a distance and to reveal his identity by removing his mask. The next day, Remi prepared for her fight by putting her hair in a pony tail, dropping her school vest, and putting on facepaint. She then met up with Blyke and Isen and announced herself to be "hyped up". Nervous as to when Joker would make his move, Remi walked through the courtyard in a crowd of students. This continued until the students around started to panic and she noticed Joker had appeared at the back of the crowd. Remi immediately ordered the students to flee, which they did, and told Joker to "bring it on." However, much to her shock, Joker started out not with Cecile's ability but Zeke's. This caught her off guard and made her use her ability sooner than intended, allowing Joker to copy it.Chapter 153 Remi was able to skillfully evade Joker's rush of attacks, trying to wear him down enough for Isen and Blyke to hit him from their vantage point. When an Energy Beam finally connected with him, Remi hit him with a bolt of her Lightning. Joker's defensive form allowed him to withstand the voltage to an even greater degree than with Lightning alone, and he counterattacked Remi with his own Lightning. Remi absorbed the electricity as Joker rushed in for another physical attack. He was hit with two more Energy Beams, which Remi followed up with another Lighting attack. She reached for Joker's mask, but her opponent caught her arm and punched her away. Angry with the outside interference, Joker rushed off and quickly scaled the building Blyke and Isen were on, reaching the roof on which they stood. He added their abilities to his arsenal ands viciously beat them. Watching this grisly scene from the ground, Remi called Joker out on making the problems at school even worse with his actions. He responded by firing several Homing Electrical Beams at her. While she was attempting to evade the beams, Joker rushed in to punch her with the aid of two augmentation abilities. Suddenly, a Barrier appeared around Remi, which Joker's fist connected with. Arlo had entered the fray, determined to aid Remi. Chapter 154 Arlo's timely arrival had cost Joker the use of an arm, though Arlo himself suffered injuries as well due to the Barrier being cracked. Remi rushed over to see if Arlo was alright, while he chastised her for not staying down. Remi insisted she could still fight, but noted that Joker must have managed to copy Arlo's Barrier. Joker fired another beam at Arlo, which he blocked with another Barrier. Meanwhile, Remi flanked Joker and, to her surprise, was able to touch him. After another close call with a beam, both she and Arlo realized he was unable to copy Barrier. With this slight increase of their chances, Remi charged up another Lightning attack. Joker tried to avoid it, but Arlo put up a Barrier around him. Joker took the full force of the Lightning, but even this did not take him down. To Remi's shock, Joker still managed to stay focused to charge up another Beam. It was clear to all combatants that the Barrier wouldn't withstand his next attack, so Remi urged Arlo to drop it. He did so, but he put up another one around her when it became clear the ensuing beam could not be evaded either. Remi realized this would be her last chance to unmask Joker. As soon as the Barrier was penetrated, she rushed at Joker at full speed. She took a few beams as she approached her opponent, and reached out for the mask. Joker caught her arm, and kneed her with enough force to send her skyward. He leapt up past her and positioned himself to attack again. His kick sent her plummeting back down to the ground, crashing into the pavement. Remi was KO'd, but Joker still approached her unconscious body with the intent to stomp on her. Arlo tackled him away before his foot came down, but Joker soon defeated him as well. Remi had failed in her mission to unmask Joker, and the Royals were defeated in full view of the student body. Chapter 155 Season 2 Remi, along with Blyke, their injuries ended up being so bad that they had to be transfered to Wellston Hospital, where they stayed in room 403 to recover. Some time later, Isen and Arlo came to visit them. They asked how Remi felt when she lost, and to her it felt crappy. When Isen asks about Blyke's condition, Remi tells them about his situation and how he doesn't have a place return to since John is his roomate. She then apologizes to everyone for not listening to their warnings. Arlo comforts Remi and tells her to just focus on recovering, surprising her as she expected him to scold him. However, when Arlo told her he had a lot of things to say, she decided not to hear of it anymore politely. She then asks him what their next course of actions will be and he responds that they have no choice but to accept they've lost. While Remi was still against John's brutal methods, Arlo just asks her if she was gonna hospitalize herself again by challenging him, which Remi then denies. Arlo then tells her to let it go and left with Isen, telling Remi they'll come back tomorrow and to just focus on resting for now. After they left, Blyke suddenly tells Remi of his insecurities about being weak, which she can give no response for. Chapter 157 References Category:History Category:Characters